Silver Wolf
by Moyashi-Kun0
Summary: A strange girl appears within the lives of Oz, and the others. Who is she? Why in the world is she there? And why is there a mutual hatred from Alice and her? (First story/series, no hating please! But critiques are appreciated!)
1. The Beginning Of It All

_My first Fanficiton (on here that is) WOOOH! I'm excited about how this well progress!_

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

Rain fell, creating many puddles on the misty London streets. The time was barely past six in the morning. And what was I doing this early in the morning you ask? I was running. My feet sloshed in a puddle as I sprinted away from the raging voices. The voices of people that hated me. Hated what I was. They shouted stuff like, "Monster!" and, "It'll kill our families!" It hurt, made my heart ache. But what was worse then the pain was the anger I felt. It was like a growing fire in my chest.

I was almost far enough away from them when one of them threw a rock the size of an average man's fist. It collided with the back of my head, sending me sprawling forward. When I came to a stop my nose was bleeding a bit, but I couldn't stop. Or they would catch up to me. Standing back up I realized the rain was falling in sheets now, making it almost impossible to see. I quickened my pace and didn't stop until I couldn't hear the people's awful yelling.

I was soaked from head to toe and had some scratches and bruises. Other than that I was just _peachy. _Surveying my surroundings, I noticed a small alley. Slowly, I made my way to the only semi-safe place I could see. As I approached the alley I felt my knees buckle and give in. The ground was cold, and not very comfortable, but it felt so good to lay down and not run that I thought I was going pass out right there. Curling up into a little ball, I pulled my hood tightly over my face and tried to sleep; even if for a little bit.

I awoke to the sound of voices. My heart sped up as I realized the people who were chasing me must've found me. _Oh no…they caught up to me this fast?! How long was I asleep…no that doesn't matter. I need to get away. _As I processed these thoughts the voices became clearer, and I could make out some of what they were saying. "We don't have time for this! We are _supposed _to be looking for my memories!" Somebody said, seeming to be annoyed. There was a mumbled response that I couldn't make out. I didn't want to waste anymore time.

Jumping up my hood covered my eyes, luckily I had learned a secret to seeing with a hood on. What I saw was a girl with ridiculously long black hair (she looked to be about 13-15), a boy with blond hair that brought out his emerald green eyes (he looked about the same age as the girl), and a man with kind of curly black hair and bright golden eyes that looked at me surprised (I think he's in his 20s). As they all gaped at me, I took a few steps back, prepared to make a running jump. Then the blond-headed boy spoke, "Well, it's good to see you're awake~!" he said smiling. But I didn't dare to trust him.

"Would you be kind of enough to tell us your name? Mine is Oz!" The blond boy said, pointing to himself. "This is Alice!" He pointed to the girl, she just glared at me. "And this is Gilbert, or Gil as everyone calls him!" The man, Gilbert, smiled kind of awkwardly. Oz's smile then turned into more of a grin, "Now who are you?" I kept my mouth shut. I didn't even KNOW these people, and I especially didn't trust them. After a few moments of silence Oz stopped smiling. "Well?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. I took the chance to run.

Speeding down I grabbed Oz's shoulders to use as a boost and jumped clear over his head. Gil yelled at me in response, "Hey! Come back here!" And I soon heard footsteps following me. I tried my hardest to run faster, but I was too tired. Soon, he was right behind me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. Struggling, I kicked and tried to hit him, however I soon gave up upon realizing I no longer had any strength. Oz and Alice came running up, rain falling on them. "That wasn't nice…" Oz commented, sticking his lip out in a pout. "We just wanted to know why you were asleep in an alley."

"Why would _you_ care." It had been days since I had spoken, my voice sounded horse and struggled. The grip on my shirt loosened and I fell to my knees. I could feel tears coming, but I pushed them back. Alice spoke up, "Why don't we just leave it, it doesn't want our help." I looked up and stared at her. I don't know why…but I had this hatred in my chest for this girl. My voice wouldn't come to me so I just kept quiet.

"Oh come on Alice, let's bring this person to Sharon and Break. It feels like the right thing to do." I saw Gil nod and then he and Oz were helping me up. "Come on, we'll take you to a friend of ours. She will be able to help you."

We arrived at the doors of a huge mansion. I couldn't help but stare a little, I'd never seen a house as big as this. They didn't even bother knocking but walked right in. I followed slowly, ready to make a run for it if I had to. Almost as soon as we walked in we were greeted by an odd man with white hair. "Oh~ You're back~!" He said smiling like a creep. I noticed Gil and Alice sigh. However Oz just answered the man. "Yeah Break, and we have a-" He was interrupted by the voice of a young woman. "You're soaking wet! Hurry in here and dry off." Then a girl in a floral dress ushered everyone inside to the living room. That's when she noticed me. "Oh, we have a guest. Is this a friend of yours Oz?"

Oz smiled and replied, "Well…It's kind of a long story…"

After they explained how they found me in the alley asleep the girl (who's name was Sharon) frowned. "It's a good thing you guys found this person before they died of pneumonia or something." She said, giving me a small smile. "What is your name?" I didn't answer again, causing Oz's face to turn a bit irritated. "He won't tell us…" Oz pouted. I frowned, at that comment and stood up, still wet. "Excuse me, but I am NOT a guy." Everyone was either surprised by me speaking or by what I had said. "Well, at least you spoke!" The man with white hair commented, smiling. I realized that everyone was staring and I quickly sat back down.

"Enough of making her feel uncomfortable! Let's get you four dried off!" Sharon said and pushed everyone into a different room, giving us each a towel. I held the towel and stood there, watching everyone else dry off. Sharon noticed this and came over. "Would you like some help?" She asked, being friendly. I shyly nodded ever so slightly, causing Sharon to smile. She pulled my hood off and I shook my head, sending drops of water everywhere. "My, you have beautiful colored hair!" Sharon commented, causing Oz and Alice to look over. Oz's eyes widened a bit, "Wow, it's silver. And your eyes are yellow." He said, going back to drying his own hair off.

Everyone finished drying their hair, but our clothes were still wet. Alice, Gil, and Oz left the room to change clothes. I stood there awkwardly and Sharon came up to me again. She handed a small pile of clothes to me and directed me to an empty room. "Here, you can wear this. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit right." Then she left and I was all alone. I looked at the clothes. It was a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. I was SO thankful it wasn't a dress. I slipped on the clothes and frowned as I realized they were about three sizes too big. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and sat against the door.

_Why are these people being so nice…I can't trust them…especially if they figure out what I am…_

I walked out of the room and ran into Gilbert. I mumbled an apology. "It's ok You don't have to apologize." He said, giving me a warm smile. I turned and quickly found my way back to the living room. I sat away from everyone and pulled my knees to my chest. Once all the others had gathered into the room, Break and Sharon started talking in hushed voices to each other. I strained to hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, OZ surprised me by shouting in my ear. "HELLOOOOO~" I jumped and retreated a few feet. "W-What the..?" I asked. Oz laughed and pointed at me, "You should have seen your face…um…what IS your name already?" He asked, giving me a look. I crossed my arms defensively. "Why should I tell you." I could see that Oz was starting to lose his patience. "Because we SAVED you." he answered, crossing his own arms. "Well I never asked for your help! I can take care of myself thank you!" I snapped.

Alice then spoke up, "I told you we should have left her." She said, glaring at me. Anger swelled up inside me, before I knew what I was doing, I brought my fist back to punch her. Someone grabbed my arm, I looked back into the eyes of Gilbert. I jerked out of his grip. Sharon and Break were now looking to see what was going on. Keeping my eyes focused on my feet I spoke, "Look…I'm sorry…I just can't trust you all. You've been kind to me, and I appreciate it. But…I can't stay here. I have to go." I heard a quiet chuckle and I looked up to see it was coming from Break,

"And why can't you stay here?" He asked, looking at me closely. A lump formed in my throat as I looked back down at my feet. "B-Because…" I stammered. Sharon walked up to me slowly, and for a minute I thought she was going to tell me to leave. But instead, she just spoke in a calm, comforting voice. "It's ok. You can tell us. We're not going to judge you." I looked up into her eyes and sighed. I couldn't refuse now.

I stood up and looked at everyone. "I'll tell you my name… it's Emelia."


	2. Home Is Where I Belong

_Haha~ yay~ chapter 2~! I'm excited about this series :D though who knows if I'll ever actually finish it considering I've been known to drop stuff for no reason… *coughs awkwardly* I'll let you read it now…_

_**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**__ (I forgot to add that on the first chapter…)_

Oz tilted his head, "Now that wasn't so hard~ _Emelia~_" I could feel my eye twitch. The way he said my name made me regret ever telling him. I coughed, trying to hide my annoyance, "I guess not." Everyone else laughed at our little conversation and Oz smiled. I sat back down and went back to being the shadow in the room. I watched as the others conversed with each other and once again felt that gnawing tension in my gut. I shouldn't be so relaxed around these people! Especially...

As if on cue, Alice turned and gave me a venomous glare. I honestly don't know why, but I hated that girl. There was something… something in the back of my memories that activated whenever I looked at her. And she seemed to feel the same. "You got something to say." She snapped. I narrowed my eyes but kept silent; even if I tried to attack her I'd just get stopped again. Nobody noticed the aura between the two of us and they just kept laughing away at their own jokes or stories. This went on for another hour or so before Sharon suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! It's awfully late! You all should probably be getting home." She looked outside the window and added, "Actually, it's still storming, maybe you all should stay the night here."

The three thankfully accepted and Sharon walked off to show them where they would be sleeping. I was about to follow when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whipped my head around to face the weird white haired man. "I know you're hiding things~" he said, slurring the words together to make it sound sing-songy. I felt my body tense up. "But don't worry~ I won't tell about, _that_~" Break smiled, though whether it was a happy smile or not, I didn't know. And with those charming words, the man skipped off. I stood rooted to the spot. Exactly what DID he know? He couldn't mean-. My thoughts were interrupted as Sharon appeared once again down the hall.

"Emelia, come on, I'll show you to your room." Reluctantly, I followed her to the end of an elegant blue walled hall. We stopped at the very last door on the left, and when I walked in, I felt like I was in another living room rather than a bedroom. "Well, if you need anything dear just give a yell for me!" She smiled and left me alone in the huge room. I slowly walked over to the bed and stared in awe. Why was everything so big and grand here? I felt… out of place. My shoulders slunk a bit in loneliness as I sat down at the edge of the bed. These people… they were so different from me. No. I was the different one. I didn't belong here. But I didn't know how to get back home. Back to where I belonged. A single tear streamed down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Why was I crying? I had to be strong. Putting on a determined face I sat in the little seat by the window and stared outside. The darkness calmed me, gave me strength and motivation. I smiled a tiny bit and closed my eyes. Sleep eventually found me and embraced me with its comforting arms.

I dreamed I was back home, back with the darkness that always felt so good, back at the Abyss.

_I know this was shorter, sorry! Anyway, OOOOO~ SUSPENSE! Just what exactly IS Emelia? And does Break know? You'll just have to see~_


	3. I Am Silver Wolf

_Wow, I've been neglecting to write this… sorry guys. Anyway, here's chapter 3 for you._

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

When I eventually woke up the next morning, sunlight was streaming through the window and onto my face, making me groan and curl up. However, I forgot that I was on the little window seat and accidentally fell off. "Owww…" I said, rubbing my stiff back. Other than that little event, I felt great! My body was refreshed and my mind was clear. A perfect day to try to go home before anyone noticed. Quickly pulling my hair back into a pony tail that trailed down my back, I let out a deep breath and opened the window. I was about to jump out when there was a knock on my door. _Gosh Darnit!_ I thought. I just couldn't catch a break when it came to trying to escape. Silently closing the window, I made my way towards the door. I expected Sharon, but was surprised with a different guest… if I could even call her that.

"Do you plan on getting up yet you lazy dog!" Alice hissed, looking me up and down. I was a bit dumbfounded. _Dog? Where the heck did she get that name?! _With a slight flip of my hair, to irritate her of course, I crossed my arms. "I've been awake thank you. And I am very much NOT a dog you idiot." It wasn't even 9:00 and we were already at each other's throats. In the next few minutes that passed we were on the floor, pretty much trying to kill each other. Unfortunately, the two of us were interrupted by Gilbert. "Oi! Stupid Rabbit! Emelia! Stop fighting! You'll cause trouble for Sharon." I let out a growl, which surprised everyone, and stood up. Alice also got up, brushing herself off in a very flashy way.

"Now, did you ask her yet Stupid Rabbit?" Gilbert asked, getting a glare from Alice. "It's Alice, Seaweed Head. And I still don't see why we have to bring her along."

"Well we don't HAVE to, but we thought it would be nice to ask her!"

"Why do we have to be nice to this dog anyway!"

" I am NOT a dog for the last time! And what are you guys even talking about?!" I shouted. With a sigh, Gilbert cleared his throat and lowered his own voice. "There was a sign of a chain near town, and Alice insists we check to see if it has any of her memories. Oz and I thought we would ask if you wanted to come along."

I was silent for a little bit. The last thing I wanted was to get attacked by the townspeople again. AND for everyone to find out what I really was. I needed time to consider the pros and cons of going. However, Alice was pretty impatient. "Make up your mind already! We're losing valuable time!" I sighed, _why not. _"Ok, I'll go…" I said, nodding my head, as if trying to convince MYSELF. Gilbert let out one of his warm smiles, which made me blush ever so slightly. "Ok then, I'll go get Oz."

Walking through town was one of the most nerve wrecking events in my whole life! I felt like everyone was staring at me, glaring at me, thinking horrible thoughts. I wanted to run and hide and never come out again. But having the other's with me, even ALICE, made me feel a little better. As we walked through the crowded streets, Alice kept begging to get meat. "Come on Seaweed Head! Just a little!" She pouted. Gilbert refused, saying how it was cheaper to just cook it themselves. Then the two began arguing. I hated to admit it, but it was kind of fun to watch them. Smiling to myself, I laughed quietly at their bickering. Oz must of noticed because he was suddenly at my side. "It really is funny to watch isn't it~" He commented. I nodded silently, walking in step with the blonde boy.

There was a period of silence between us that felt like years. Yet again, he was the first to speak. "Emelia, there's something I want to ask you." For once, his tone was serious. I looked at him, "…What is it?"

"Well… I want to know where you come from. I think it was awfully suspicious to find you asleep in an alley, considering that's not what most people do."

"…I was… being chased…" I admitted honestly, though I don't know why I did.

"Chased? By who?"

"…" I didn't feel like saying more, afraid he would think I was a monster. However, Oz didn't seem the type to give up so easily. "Hey, if someone is after you maybe we can help! You just need to tell me-." Alice suddenly interrupted, which I was thankful for, for once. "I sense the chain!" She shouted, quickly turning and running down a side street. The three of us that were left realized we better hurry before she got too far. Sprinting behind the black haired girl, Gilbert suddenly looked over at me. "Crap Oz, we never told her what a chain was!"

Oz shook his head, "No time Gil! We'll just have to let her see for herself." I was about to say something when we finally caught up to Alice, who had stopped running. The chain was bigger than I expected, but they usually were. It was almost like a giant white snake, with a pair of fangs that looked like they could pierce a man whole. And its eyes were as yellow as my own. When we appeared it turned and looked at us, then focused on me. "You sssshouldn't be here!" It hissed, baring its fangs. "You sssshouldn't even be alive!" I just stared steadily at it. Alice, however, was angry that she was being ignored. "Hey! I'm the one you should be worried about! I can feel it! You have some of my memories!"

If a snake could roll their eyes, that's what this one would be doing. "My orderssss were not for you B-Rabbit. But for SSSSilver Wolf." I knew it was talking about me; after all, there were no other chains here besides Alice and I. The others turned and looked at me. "Silver Wolf?" Oz asked, utterly confused. I didn't even give them a glance. "Chain that is lower than life, you shall pay for even uttering my name out of your unworthy mouth." I replied calmly to the snake, which made it hiss in anger at me. I reached out my hand and my rapier appeared. "I shall send you back to the deepest level of the Abyss, where you shall never return." And with a flash of silver, I sliced the snake into two.

"SSSShe will not be happy about thissss. Jusssst rememeber SSSSilver Wolf, you cannot esssscape your passsst." And with those useless words, the snake was sent back to the Abyss. I stood there a few moments before collapsing into a state of blackness. The last thing I saw was Alice, staring at me with eyes that showed all her emotion.


	4. They Want Answers

_Sorry these uploads are getting less and less frequent… I have a competition for school tomorrow and I've been working on the project with my partner_. However, _I thought of you guys and decided to upload another chapter :D! So be happy that I got off my lazy butt to do this, cause the next one might not be for another few weeks to a month. So enjoy~_

**I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

"Who are you, and why didn't you tell us you were a chain!" Oz and Gilbert pestered me. I had woken up maybe a day or so after the incident back at Sharon's house, and as soon as I had awoken I was interrogated. I kept silent as they continued to push with questions. The truth was, I didn't remember much from fighting the chain, I never do. For some weird reason, after I use my powers, my memories of the moment kind of fade. As if they had never been real. "Hey! Answer us!" Oz was now in my face, greatly irritating me. Letting out a growl, like I had a few days before, I answered. "I am Emelia, or Silver Wolf, and indeed I am a chain. As to why I didn't tell you, why should I have? People hate chains, do they not." Oz actually stood back from me as I said this. For once, he looked… upset? I'm not sure how to describe it.

"You very well could have put my friends in danger because of hiding this. And how do we know you're not hiding anything else?" My eyes avoided his gaze, feeling a slight pang of guilt. There was now a silence in the room, the kind of silence that weighs down on you, and chokes you till you eventually speak out. "Fine. Since I have lost your trust, how about I just leave." Standing up, I dared anyone to object. And, thank goodness, no one did. "Ok then. I'll be on my way." I walked past Oz, not looking him in the eye. However, my way was blocked by none other than Alice.

"I can't let her leave…" She practically whispered. We all looked at her, confused. "And why not-." I began, but stopped when I saw the look on Alice's face. There was a sort of pain there. The type of pain that you couldn't describe in words. "She has one of my memories." My jaw dropped. I had her… _memory?_ Oz then spoke up himself, "Alice, are you sure? I mean, really, we only met her a few days ago." Alice nodded furiously before looking back at me. "I'm positive. I can feel it whenever I look at her. That's why she makes me so mad. The memory in her must be a serious one for me to hate her this much." Gilbert and Oz exchanged glances before nodding. They were siding with her.

I gritted my teeth. "No, you have no right to keep me here. Just because Alice says she feels her _memory_ in me!" I backed towards the nearest window slowly, ready to make an escape. All of a sudden, arms came from behind me and wrapped around my waist tightly. "You won't be running away now my dear~" came a familiar, annoying, voice. I struggled in the arms of the white haired freak and yelled, "Let me go! You have no right!" Break smiled widely. "Oh, but we DO have the right. You could be a connection to the Abyss that we could very well use if we figure out your relationship to Miss Alice~" I continued to thrash around for a bit before I realized how useless it was. _I hate this stupid human form_ I thought, giving up on escaping. "Now, let's find out your relationship to Alice~"

I wasn't cooperating as well as they had hoped. But half of it couldn't be blamed on me. I had NO idea how Alice knew me, or even when we had ever met. Though, for some reason, I did feel a connection to her. But that's not important. While they asked me questions, and while I refused to answer them, a sudden memory from the incident appeared into my mind. It was the words of that useless chain. "_Sssshe will not be happy about thisss."_ Who was this "she"? A fear gripped my heart as I let that memory settle. Someone was obviously not happy with me being out and about. But WHO was it?! I sighed in frustration before realizing the others were still there.

"How about we just leave the two of you in here alone." Oz suggested. Before any of us could object, Oz was pushing Break and Gilbert out of the door. Leaving Alice and I alone. "Ok, answer me this. How did you get out of the Abyss?" I wasn't in the mood to answer her, but I did think about that. "I… I remember a voice. A familiar voice. It told me I had one last job to do… though what the heck it meant I have no idea. I reached out to the voice and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the middle of the street in this town." Alice looked skeptical. "There's no way someone can get out of the Abyss by a voice. It's not possible." A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat. "Well then YOU explain how I got here!"

Alice opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a chain breaking through the wall.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to go, I need to get some sleep for my competition! WISH ME LUCK~~~~~~_


	5. Author's Note

_Moyashi-Kun0 here, do you guys think I should continue this :/? I honestly just don't know if this is all that great. This IS my first story…_

_And I sort of have a lot of competitions coming up REAL fast…so I wouldn't be able to work on it much…DX! But, if you guys like it enough I won't give up on it! So… just tell me what you guys think…_

_-Moyashi-Kun0_


	6. Remembering

_Ok, I decided to continue this because I had a few people tell me they liked it, and that is enough to keep me going because it just means the world to hear that. So… here's the next chapter! _

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

"Where the heck do you guys keep coming from?!" I was seriously sick of chains attacking out of no where. Quickly jumping over the huge chain's fist, I leapt back to where Alice was standing. She looked about as ticked as I was, especially since the chain had interrupted what she was about to say. "You scum! How do you keep getting out of the Abyss, you obviously don't have a contractor!" The chain, which was in the appearance of a huge clown kind of thing, licked its lips slyly. "_She_ has been sending us here, to stop Silver Wolf's plans." Alice looked at me; her face was demanding an explanation. "Hey! Don't look at me! I have no idea what nonsense this thing is saying!" The black haired girl rolled her eyes at me, and I growled in response. Within a few moments we were, as usual, at each other's necks. Which left us vulnerable to the chain.

The clown let out a roar and slammed its foot down in our direction. I took quick notice and grabbed Alice, jumping only _seconds_ before the foot struck. We rolled off to the side. I let out a breath and looked at Alice seriously. "Look, I know we don't get along, but if we're gonna defeat this chain quickly, we need to work together!" The other girl stared at me for a few moments, moments we couldn't really be affording to waste, then nodded. I let a slow grin creep upon my face. I had a plan.

Oz, Break, and Gilbert were sitting in the living room, waiting for the two girls patiently. Seconds ticked by, no one moved. After only a few minutes, Gilbert spoke up. "Is it really okay to leave those two alone for very long?" Oz looked up at his gold eyed friend and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. But what we DO know is that they _need_ to be alone together. How else will we ever learn their connection? Besides, it's not like they can destroy too much-." A sudden explosion interrupted the boy. The explosion seemed to be coming from the hallway where they had left the girls. Gilbert and Oz jumped up together and began to run down the hall. Break however, stayed where he was. The white haired man smiled to himself. "Hoho~ things finally seem to be progressing. I wonder when they will find out…"

"Okay, that's the plan." I whispered to Alice as we hid behind some overturned furniture. She looked pumped up. "Sounds good to me, let's do it." And before I could let out another word, she sprinted from out of our hiding place and right in front of the chain. "Hey big ugly! I'm over here! Come get me!" The chain roared in rage and swung its fists toward the girl. Dodging it easily Alice taunted, "Can't you do better than that?" Extremely frustrated, the clown chain continued to blindly strike out at the other chain. While Alice kept it distracted, I snuck out, and silent as a- heh _wolf, _I crept around till I was in the chain's blind spot. Once there, I summoned my rapier and got ready to strike. Within a few moments, Alice had the chain in position. I raised my sleek sword and ran towards the beast. "HYAAAA!"

Out of nowhere, Oz and Gilbert appeared in front of me. "Wha?!" I spat out as I barely missed them. Even though I dodged them, I wasn't as lucky with the chain. I let out a strained yell as the clown swatted me into the far wall. Crumbling to the ground, I tried to shake the stars from my vision. Oz quickly took in the situation, "Gil, you need to release Alice's powers!" Gilbert seemed reluctant, though I don't know why, but he considered the gravity of the situation and nodded. I watched from my spot on the ground as Gilbert grasped Oz by the head. There was a blinding light, and as soon as it was gone, I saw that Alice had turned into her chain form. A flash of memory washed over me.

"_This was inevitable. And you knew that B-Rabbit. Yet you face it as if it is nothing." "WHY B-RABBIT! HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" "I won't forgive you. I WILL get my revenge, no matter what the cost." "I guess you won… this is… farewell…Alice." _

I shook my heard fiercely. Those visions… were they from my… past? I was snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered where I was. Shakily standing up, I quickly ran to grab my forgotten weapon. With a glance at Alice, who was now fighting the chain evenly, I decided to continue our plan. Without the chain even acknowledging my existence, I snuck up stealthily behind it. "Take this you creepy clown." I whispered, before stabbing it through the back, just as Alice stabbed it through the face. Everyone watched in silence as the chain dissolved into black smoke before disappearing completely. Alice then turned back into normal, which probably meant Gilbert had sealed her powers again.

"…We did it Emelia! We did it together!" Alice beamed proudly at me. I looked at the prideful chain and smiled slightly before nodding. Alice then proceeded to explain to the other two what happened. Oz and Alice had already walked out, but Gilbert stopped and looked back. "Are you coming Emelia?" Giving a convincing smile I replied, "Yeah, in a few minutes, I just need a bit of time alone. Oh, but don't worry, I won't run. I promise." I added that last part as more of a joke. Gilbert smiled at me before nodding, and then the raven haired man left. I stared at the mess of a room, no longer smiling. Because I had finally figured out the connection between B-Rabbit and I. I had FINALLY remembered what had been lost in my mind.

Alice, B-Rabbit, was the one who had killed me.

_Ohhhh~ cliffhanger! Whatever could Emelia mean! You'll just have to wait and see my friends~ And guess what, I'm on Spring Break this week, that means MORE CHAPTERS! Though I'm almost done with this story. _


	7. They Don't Believe Me

_Hello guys, I decided to get off my lazy butt and write you another chapter, considering I left it at a cliffhanger, I figured I owed you one XD! So, I hope you enjoy this. Because I'm about done with the "Silver Wolf" series._

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

As I walked back into the room where everyone else was, I heard Alice explaining everything about what had happened. "And then Oz and Seaweed Head showed up and unsealed my powers so we could finish it off." Gilbert let out a grumble but stopped when he saw I had walked in. "Ah, Emelia, there you are. We were starting to get worried." I gave a quiet apology and sat down on the floor near everyone. I couldn't help but notice how Break was staring at me. Looking right back at him I raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What do you need?" And for once, he was not smiling. Break's one eye looked around at everyone before returning to me. "I was just wondering when you were going to tell them about your discovery." My heart nearly stopped. _How did he…?_ "Discovery? What is he talking about Emelia?" Oz asked, tilting his head. I opened my mouth then closed it again. I hadn't planned on letting everyone know yet. Alice was quiet for a bit, all trust from earlier gone. "What are you still hiding from us Silver Wolf." She said, putting quite a bit of venom in her voice.

I let out a sigh, why did Break have to be such a weasel. Everyone was waiting. So I decided not to keep them waiting anymore. "Fine. I'll tell you everything I remembered."

"You see, I'm… um… supposed to be dead." Of course, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Well, everyone except Break, which no longer surprised me. "Supposed to be dead? B-But, how can that even be possible? You're RIGHT HERE!" Gilbert sputtered out. "I know this sounds crazy guys, but you have to believe me. Now listen. A few hundred years, I was living in the Abyss like a Chain should. I remember how I was friends with B-Rabbit." As I said this, I motioned my hand towards Alice. "However, after some events happened, I swore to get revenge on her. Thus, we became hated enemies. I planned how I would get her back for many years, and with a bit of… influence, I knew I just had to straight out _kill_ her." There was a few glances exchanged, but no one spoke. They were waiting for the rest of the story. "So, one day, I approached B-Rabbit, demanding a fight. She tried to brush me off, saying how there was no chance I could win. Now I know she was trying to avoid what was about to happen. However I was consumed with revenge. I attacked her, and she had no choice but to fight. It was a long battle, but in the end, I lost. And was killed right there, by the hands of B-Rabbit." There was an uncomfortable silence. Everyone was staring at me, their mouths open. Except Alice, she was staring at the ground. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. The first to break the thick silence was Oz. "If you were killed… then why are you here?" Fidgeting with the hem of my shirt I answered, "I'm… I'm not sure exactly. But I know it has to do with you all. So I HAVE to stay by Alice's side until this gets all sorted out-."

"NO!"

Every head in the room turned to Alice. There were tears in her eyes, which surprised more than just me. "None of that is true! It can't be! You're a liar!" My yellow eyes narrowed a bit. "And why can't it be true? How would you know! You yourself said you don't have any memories!" Alice jumped up and lunged for me, catching me off guard. I fell to the ground, with the other girl on top of me. "I believed you had a memory of mine! I felt it! But as soon as you started talking, that feeling went away! It was a fake! You're a fake! YOU ARE A LIAR!" I struggled to get her off me, _what nonsense was she spouting? _Thank god Oz and Gilbert intervened. "Alice calm down!" Oz shouted, grabbing his friend from behind and dragging her off. I sat up, taking a deep breath. "You're lying! I don't know you! I never knew you! Get away, GET AWAY!" Alice was shrieking now, something was definitely wrong.

The whole time this happened, Break was sitting and watching. Not once getting up. However, now he stood and walked over to the other chain. "Alice. Calm. Down." His voice sent shivers up my spine. After a few more moments of shrieking, Alice did calm down. She looked at the man who had been able to tame her. "Now Alice, tell us, what exactly do you mean." Break asked, not a hint of a joke in his tone. Alice took a shaky breath. "I told you guys that I had felt the trace of one of my memories in this girl. But when she started talking about her past, all of those feelings left in an instance. It must have been a trick by the Will of the Abyss or something, just to mess with me. Anyway, this person is a fake. There's no more reason to let her stay with us." At the mention of the Will of the Abyss, I had a weird feeling go through my body. However, I shook it off the best I could.

Break looked from Alice to me slowly. There was something in his eye that was saying _"Are you sure about this Alice?"_ I noticed that everyone else was also looking from the two of us girls. Then it hit me. They were deciding whether to throw me out or not. Panic made my veins run cold. "W-Wait! You can't actually be thinking about kicking me out! I swear what I said was the truth!" Then I saw it. The look I always got from people. That skeptical untrusting glance. "I'm sorry Emelia… but… we have to side with Alice. First off, she's our friend; we are able to trust her more. And second off, your story… it's full of holes. If you HAD died, then how could you be here? And what reason could you possibly have for coming to us if you DID come back alive." Oz said apologetically. I gaped at them. They were really serious about this. I watched as Gilbert and Oz walked towards me. However, I was too shocked to do much except stare at the ground.

I felt their hands gently grab my shoulders and try to lead me to the door. _Do something Emelia! If you get separated from B-Rabbit then you might never figure out your purpose for being here! _Finally snapping out of my thoughts, I tried to break away from the two. But they must have been excepting something, because soon their grip tightened and I could only try to yell my way out of this.

"ALICE! You have to believe me! If I get separated from you, things could get bad! I just know it! SHE will try to get rid of me so you will never remember what happened!" I desperately tried to convince Alice. I saw that she was at least looking at me now. "Stop Oz, Gilbert." They did. "I've heard this 'she' ever since you have arrived Emelia. Do you know who it is?" I swallowed. "Y-Yes. I figured it out finally. The Will of the Abyss. She is trying to stop me from letting you regain this memory." Any hope I had faded as I saw the look on Alice's face. Now she REALLY didn't believe me. "You can take her out now."

"NO! ALICE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! ALIIIIIIIICE!" I screamed as I was forcefully removed from the house. I was thrown outside onto the ground. Oz just gave me a slight glance before turning and leaving. He no longer trusted me. Gilbert however stayed a bit longer. I tried to make the best of this. "Gilbert, you have to believe me. Please. I'm telling the truth. The Will of the Abyss, as soon as you all give up on me, she will strike. Then there will be no hope of Alice regaining this memory." There was insecurity in those golden eyes, and for a moment I thought I had won his trust. However, it was all in vain. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, before retreating back into the house. And I was left alone.

It started to rain, just like when they had found me. But what did it matter anymore. I had failed to convince them. And all hope was lost for me and Alice's memory.

_Oh wow guys, that chapter actually made me feel kind of sympathetic for Emelia. No one trusts or believes her anymore D:! What is she gonna do! And sorry this is starting to kind of drift away from the actual series… but who cares! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was actually longer than all my other ones! Well, make sure to tell me what you think! I hope to update soon!_


	8. The Truth

_Well then… I don't know whether to be happy I lasted this long with this story or be upset that I haven't finished. SJDFIJDSFKDSFLKJSDKFJDSK AGH! This chapter took a lot of thought from my side, considering I had NO IDEA how I wanted it to start. But I somehow managed to do it. YAY!_

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

I trudged through the rain, shivering slightly through my soaked clothes. _How had everything gone so wrong, so fast?_ A sigh escaped my trembling lips as I continued to advance down the, strangely, deserted street_. Where was I supposed to go now? Home? Psh, whatever. There was no home for me anymore. Except death. But of course THAT wasn't going to come easy._ I smacked myself. What good would rambling on in my thoughts do me? I had to come up with another plan. A plan that would get Alice to believe me. My quick mind went through the possibilities I had. _I could forcefully break in? No. I would be outnumbered by quite a few. Ok, next idea. I could wait until somebody came out and then beg to be let back in? No. Begging already failed. _Then my mind finally hit the right idea.

I smiled crookedly. It was crazy, but it might work. And I was willing to try anything at this point. I whipped around to head back to the mansion. However, I had all but forgotten that I was now being hunted by a certain person. I barely had time to open my mouth when they spoke in that voice that sent chills up and down my spine.

"_Good evening Silver Wolf."_

Alice, Oz, Gil, Break, and now Sharon were sitting in a circle around the living room. All was silent since Emelia had "left". The only time anyone had spoke, was when Oz and Gil had filled Sharon in on what had happened. After that, the dreaded silence had set in. No one knew what to do, or say for that matter. Something felt wrong among them. Like maybe they should have thought things threw before doing what they did. Everyone thought this except Break and Alice. Alice, of course, was dead set on believing all of the memory stuff had been a trick by the Will of the Abyss. Break however, had something he had been holding back from telling them. And he chose now to let it out.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and everyone's eyes immediately went to the white haired man. "Well everyone~" he started, in his sing-songy annoying voice, "Miss Emelia was telling the truth!" There was a dead silence. However, that was quickly broken by a chorus of "WHAT?!" Oz jumped up from his seat. "What do you mean?!" He demanded, stepping towards Break. Gil was soon to follow. Break, on the other hand, stood his ground, a calm smile on his face. "Yes! She was indeed telling the truth about her past and the Will of the Abyss~!" Everyone took some time to process this. Everyone except Alice. "Clown!" She nearly yelled. "How would _you_ know if she was telling the truth?!" Break glanced at her, his smile gone.

"I have heard the story about Silver Wolf and B-Rabbit. It was indeed a very long time ago. And it has probably been lost by now. But I still remember it. It told of the friendship they had, along with another chain, and how the three of them were inseparable. However, something happened between them, no one knows what, and one was gone. After that, Silver Wolf attacked B-Rabbit, hence the fight Emelia talked about. And eventually, the victor was B-Rabbit." Break recalled this without any emotion. Alice blankly looked at him. She couldn't believe it. So Emelia was telling the truth about everything? Her eyes snapped back to the white haired man's face. "How does this prove the part about the Will of the Abyss being after her?" Break didn't even hesitate or have to think about his answer. "The story also said how the Will of the Abyss had been jealous of the three's friendship, and might have been the one behind what happened between them all. Thus, if Emelia really did come back to help you remember, it's obvious that the Will of the Abyss would want her gotten rid of and out of the way." Alice's head was spinning. If that was true then…

"She's in danger! We have to go find her!" Alice said, standing up quickly. Oz looked at her, gaping. "But… why? She only ever hid things from us and-." Alice gave a deadly stare, which instantly shut the blonde up. "She has some of my memories Oz. And I NEED my memories. That's what I'm doing here remember? Now come on!" Without waiting for anyone, Alice ran out the doorway. The rest of them looked from one another, and finally rested their gaze on Break. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gil asked, a bit irritated. The familiar smile crept onto Break's face. "Because I wanted to see if B-Rabbit could figure it out herself. Which obviously didn't happen." Then, as quick as Alice, Break fled through the doorway. Sharon rolled her eyes. "Xerxes…" she muttered, before looking at the boys. "Well then, hurry up you two! I'll watch through Miss Alice's shadow." All of three of them exchanged nods before Oz and Gil ran after their friends.

Upon looking around the town, they got no results. "We've looked EVERYWHERE!" Oz complained. He was right. They _had_ looked everywhere they could in the town. Alice bit her lip in anticipation. "What if we're too late? What if the Will of the Abyss got to her before we could?" Everyone looked at the girl. This wasn't like Alice, to be negative. She was usually so determined and sure of things that it was annoying. Break rested a hand on her shoulder. "Think Alice. If the Will of the Abyss DID get her, what would she do with her?" Alice thought about that. "Well…" A few moments went by before it hit her. "Oh! She would take her to her own realm!"

There was a chuckle coming from what seemed to be everywhere. _"Very smart Xerxes, giving her hints. But I'm afraid you're all a bit late. But since you worked _so_ hard, I'll just cut to the chase and bring you all to me."_ The ground opened up underneath the four, and they all began to fall into what they were all familiar with. The Abyss.

"AHHHHH!" Alice shrieked as she landed faster than she expected. Rubbing her back, she watched as the rest of her friends had similar landings. When they were all back on their feet, the four looked around them. It was the usual set up. Black and red checkerboard pattern underneath their feet, and a darkness so black you couldn't tell where anything was. "Be prepared for anything." Gil said to them all. Right at that moment, a blade shot out form the darkness and nearly hit him in the face. A dark laugh echoed around them, which was recognized as the Will of the Abyss's, and something they couldn't have ever been prepared for walked right in front of the four.

It was Emelia herself.

_Ok, nobody get confused. Emelia is NOT the Will of the Abyss or anything like that. Just putting that out there. Ok… that's all. I hope you enjoyed. Review please!_


	9. The End Of Silver Wolf

_Whoa guys, ANOTHER chapter released this quick? I must be sick. But enjoy it while it lasts! (I actually kind of want to finish this series by tonight)_

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

No one could say a word. They had come to… rescue her right? Then why was Emelia… attacking them?! The same dark chuckle from earlier sounded again, fueling Alice's anticipation. "What's going on here!" She yelled out, angered and confused. She was about to shout some more angry things when suddenly Oz rammed into her, pushing them both to the ground. "What are you doing-!" She gasped as a sword flew threw the air. Right where she had been standing. Alice was too shocked to thank Oz, or even say anything for that matter. She was staring at Emelia. The silver haired girl had a mad grin on her face. A murderous mad grin. And she was already getting prepared for her next throw. Alice quickly sprang to her feet once more. "Why are you attacking us?! We came to rescue you!" She shouted at Emelia. The girl did not answer. In fact, she didn't even seem to be thinking. It was like she was on autopilot.

The others seemed to notice this too. Break, Gil, and Oz stepped in front of the black haired girl. "Alice, this obviously isn't the real Emelia. It's probably some trap to keep us busy." Oz commented. Gil continued, "You go on ahead. We'll take care of the fake." "You need to rescue Silver Wolf," Break finished. Alice couldn't believe they were doing this. Just so she could get her memories back. Now, Alice usually isn't the nicest or most straightforward person in the world, so she had trouble trying to come up with a response that would let the others know how much she appreciated what they were doing. But before her mouth could form words, they all yelled in unison. "GO!"

Alice ran into the darkness, not knowing where to go AT ALL. There seemed to be no path, just straight ground. The chain was about to wonder if this was even a good idea when suddenly a familiar voice yelled, "STOP!" She obediently halted and looked for the owner of the voice. "It's me Miss Alice. Sharon." Alice tilted her head. "Sharon? Where are you- Oh. My shadow." Alice could have sworn she heard a giggle from the other girl, but then everything was serious again.

"It's a good thing I stopped you when I did, there's a gaping hole right in front of you."

"There is?"

"Yes, see for yourself. Carefully of course."

Alice carefully leaned forward a bit, looking closely at the ground in front of her. As she squinted her eyes, she saw the ground was not ground, but actually a hole! "Agh!" The chain quickly backed up a few paces. "Yeah. Thanks for stopping me." Alice responded, wiping the sweat from her face. "No problem. But you have to hurry to Emelia." Sharon said urgently. "I'll guide you there." Alice again felt stunned by how kind her friends were, and how willing they were to help her. "T-Thank you." She barely got out before Sharon started blasting her with directions.

The directions led her to a door. Of course, the only door in there. Why was she not surprised. Putting the sarcasm aside, Alice spoke to Sharon. "Sharon, go to Break or Oz's shadow. I can handle this by myself." There was a whine of reluctance, however Sharon did agree. "Ok… but be careful Alice." And with that, Sharon had left the chain's shadow and was gone. Alice took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. But it was too late to be having second thoughts now. Alice burst through the door, sending wood shards everywhere. "Where are you Will of the Abyss? And where are you keeping Emelia?!" She shouted into the space. Instead of the usual chuckle, there was silence. Alice cautiously walked further into the room. At first she saw nothing. Though, with deeper inspection into the room, she finally found who she was looking for.

Emelia was chained against the wall, except instead of chains there were thorns around her wrists and ankles. And she seemed to be unconscious. But there was something different about Emelia, Alice thought. She seemed… smaller… and was it just her, or did the girl seem to have wolf ears? Alice quickly dismissed those thoughts and ran to help the other girl. "Emelia!" There was a slight raise of the head from the imprisoned Chain, and Alice felt relief rush through her body. Lowering next to Emelia, Alice began pulling at the thorns. They didn't budge. "UGH! Why won't these break?!"

"Because they are made with my power."

Alice whipped around to face a… doll? That's what it looked like. A human sized shiny person with glassy eyes. The black haired girl grimaced. "Will of the Abyss." The doll smiled. A very scary thing to be seen. "Alice." It responded back. "Why don't you ever come yourself instead of sending your toys." The doll shook its finger in front of Alice's face. As if tsking her. "That's no fun! Now back to business. You want this _thing_ back right?" It motioned to Emelia. "She's not a thing. And I DO want her back, either by you giving her up, or me taking her by force." Alice said with a voice of steel. The doll giggled and walked a bit closer. "But why would you want it back? It's just a broken toy to be tossed out." The black haired girl was getting angrier. This doll was really getting on her nerves.

"OR, do you want it because you want your silly little memories back?" Alice's eyes burned with rage and she was able to suddenly release her powers for a moment. "Be gone!" She shouted, cutting the doll in half with her scythe. The doll made one last remark before it disappeared. "Fine. Take it. I have no use for something like that anyway." Then, it dissolved into black smoke.

Alice's powers were quickly sealed back, and she realized that the Seaweed Head must have sealed it again. But she didn't have time to think about that. Turning around, Alice saw Emelia collapse to the ground, the thorns disappearing.

"Emelia!" I heard someone shout my name. I forced myself to open my eyes, even though I felt like I could sleep forever. As I opened them, I saw Alice, leaning over me. "Emelia! You're awake! Come on, we have to get out of here!" She tried to get me to come, but I just laid there. "Come on! What are you waiting for?!" I shushed her with a finger. "Alice…" I began, my voice higher than I was used to hearing. That was when I remembered that I was in my original form. The body of a child, with wolf ears and a wolf tail. "Alice, I can't go." There was confusion in the other girl's eyes. I continued, slowly. "I have run out of time, even though I didn't know I had a limit…" I tried to smile, but failed. _Nevermind, get to the point. _"Alice. I know what'll make you remember everything. A name." Alice shook her head. "A name? How will one simple name make me remember all these things you guys tell me I did?" Once again, I shushed the other. "Fang."

I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide, and she seemed to be in a world of her own. After some moments, she blinked a few times and looked back at me. "…Silver Wolf." She whispered. I nodded and smiled. "Yes. And Fang too. We were… friends." Alice tried to control her emotions. "Now… Alice… I have to go back now…" There seemed to be… sadness in her eyes? No, I must've been imagining it. There were footsteps, and voices approaching the room. But that didn't matter. Only Alice and I understood everything now anyway. "Silver Wolf… no. Emelia. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I was a bit shocked. B-Rabbit didn't apologize very often. And when she did, it was meaningful. "Don't be…" The footsteps were very close now. I knew I was almost out of time. "Alice. I want you to know something before I go." Alice leaned closer. "Yes?" Everybody walked in. I ignored them.

"I never wanted to be remembered by a lot of people. No. I just wanted to be remembered by my best friend… you. I wanted you to never forget me. And when you did… I think that's why I came back. I wanted you to remember me… and not make the same mistake again…" Alice's eyes closed. "…I think so too Emelia." I smiled peacefully for the first time in my dead and live life.

"Thank you"

And with that, I faded. Faded away with the room, and the little world we had been trapped in. And I faded with the memory of Alice and Fang. And how we used to be together all the time. I faded with happiness.

I wasn't Silver Wolf as I faded. I was Emelia. Only Emelia.


	10. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

Alice awoke back in the mansion. Everyone else was leaning over her. "Alice! You're okay!" Sitting up, the black hair girl rubbed her head. "Yeah. But more importantly, you guys are too! I was worried when I left you to fight off that fake Emelia." There was confused looks from the others. "Fake Emelia? Who's Emelia?" Alice stared at them. Were they mocking her? Playing a joke on her? "Guys! This isn't funny! Stop joking around!" Oz crossed his arms, looking concerned. "Alice. Don't you remember? We were searching for your memories in the rain and you thought you saw something. So you chased after it, ended up slipping, and hit your head." The girl stood up abruptly. "No! That's not what happened at all! We found a girl a few days ago, and took her in, and she was a Chain, and we kicked her out, and the Will of the Abyss-!" Oz grabbed Alice by the shoulders. "Alice? What in the world are you talking about!? We haven't seen any other Chain besides you for MONTHS."

The black haired girl couldn't believe what they were saying. How could they not remember ANYTHING?! Alice shook off Oz's hand. "I'm going outside. I need some air." Before anyone could object, she rushed outside and slammed the door.

Alice looked at the sky. "You did this on purpose didn't you Emelia. You said you only wanted to be remembered by me… and that's how you made it." There was a cold, forced laugh that came out of the girl's throat. "That's cruel. Making me have to carry the burden by myself." Alice stayed silent for a bit. And she swore she heard the familiar growl of her lost friend. "Yeah, I know. Moping around doesn't help anything." Continuing to look at the sky, Alice sighed sadly. "Tell Fang I said hello." She whispered, before leaving and going back to join her friends.

And Alice never did forget Silver Wolf.

Not for as long as she lived.

_Wow guys. I finished it. I really finished it. I feel kind of sad though... I really liked all these characters together. But to tell you guys the truth, I was thinking of doing a prequal to show you guys who Fang was, and why Emelia wanted revenge on B-Rabbit and ended up fighting her. If you guys want me to do that, just tell me and I'll decide if I should~!_

_Anyway, thanks for your support and just everything! This was my first series, so I knwo it needs work. But I really enjoyed how positive you guys were!_


End file.
